


Don't Hold Me Up

by vancreep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Early Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancreep/pseuds/vancreep
Summary: Genji survives a murder attempt, and during his recovery, has trouble coming to terms with his new life after the incident. The early stages of Genji's life before and upon joining Blackwatch.





	Don't Hold Me Up

The first memory of Blackwatch that continues to haunt Genji is waking up in a hospital bed, confused and alone. His eyes went wide and he jerked forward in obvious pain, though restraints held him down. All he could hear as he moved was metal, all he could see was _metal_ and cables attached to his arm and legs, sending him into a panic. He couldn't even open his mouth to scream, no voice left his throat. Doctors rushed to his side, trying to calm him as they administered a dose of a sedative that put him right to sleep. 

Before his eyes closed, he swears he saw an angel's wings. 

It wasn't until a week later he was explained to where he was and why he was in so much _pain_. 

"Do you remember how this happened?" The doctor asks him. 

_Do I?_  

Genji closes his eyes as he lays in bed across from his doctor – Angela is her name, she had introduced – and tries to _remember_ that horrible night. 

He was praying. He was praying at a shrine in Hanamura, when he was attacked from behind by his own brother. 

The machine that is attached to his chest begins to beep frantically, and he opens his eyes. Angela grips her clipboard tighter. 

"I see, you do remember. Perhaps I should save more invasive questions for when we get your new voice box to work." 

_Voice box_? A single robotic arm and mechanical legs, a stomach that doesn't crave any food... Oh god, what is he becoming? 

"For now, rest. You deserve it, after all you've been through in the last week. The good news is your body hasn't rejected the parts we've installed." 

From his standpoint, Genji finds himself being described further like a computer – no longer _human_. His humanity is being stripped away with each surgery and installment, just like his love for his own brother is fading. 

"Genji? Your eyes..." 

He looks up, and there's only a few words that can describe what Angela sees in this poor man's eyes. 

Anger. Betrayal. So much _hate_ in his eyes and his half-human heart. 

"I can see this is all a shock to you," Angela sighs and gives him a sympathetic look. "...Perhaps stay away from mirrors for now. A strange order from a doctor, but your heart is still very weak. Surprises may trigger cardiac arrest." She stands up, and holds her clipboard to her chest. "It's wonderful seeing you sitting up, finally. Pretty soon you'll be able to walk again. Maybe even run and jump..." 

Genji's hands ball into fists. 

"Have you ever heard of a program called 'Blackwatch?'" 

Genji shakes his head. 

"Well, I'll give you a basic explanation... Super soldiers. They train and raise the strongest soldiers in the world. In a way, we have turned you into a super soldier. In no way am I suggesting you are a weapon – you are not a tool. You are still a person, with needs and wants, just like everyone else. You've just been given a remarkable gift – and an opportunity to take part in Blackwatch operations. Genji, you are stronger than the average human. You've been selected by Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch, to take place in the program." 

_Gabriel Reyes_. 

"But it's far too early for you to participate. There is still much work to be done. First thing is first, we need to get you walking. Stay _strong_ , Genji." 

 

- 

 

A week goes by. Genji is put in intensive physical therapy. He's able to move his toes, and bend his knees with ease. Angela says he's making remarkable progress for someone in an _experimental_ stage of his recovery. 

A walker is placed in front of him as he sits up on the bed, cables in the back of his head giving a small tug as he does so. A nurse loosens some of the strain, giving the cables some slack so he's able to move to the edge of the bed. 

Angela enters the hospital room, giving a small knock on the opened door to get Genji's attention. "I see you're well, Genji," she greets with a smile. "Today's the day that you learn to walk again. You must be excited." 

Genji gives no response, and shows no emotion. 

Angela clears her throat as the awkwardness fades from the room. "Well, Gabriel Reyes – you remember the name I hope – has requested to meet you. Hopefully later today he'll stop by and introduce himself and propose the program to you." 

Again, an awkward silence fogs the room, aside from the steady beeping of machines and the nurse stepping out when Genji is free to move. 

"Well, shall we get started?" Angela says cheerfully and holds the walker in place. "Pull yourself up, to start." 

Genji is able to pull his weight, shifting to the edge of the bed enough for his legs to swing over and dangle. Cautiously, he grabs the walker, and although one hand is human flesh and the other made of metal and held together with bolts and cables, both move as any other human's would. 

"The key is not to strain yourself. We can stop whenever you want to," Angela advises. Genji doesn't heed her words, and pushes himself off the bed to finally stand on his own two legs, however foreign it does feel. A metal cling sounds when his heel hits the floor. "Amazing. You are doing wonderful, Genji." 

Responding to the encouragement, Genji dares to take a step forward, even if it's only a centimeter, and rests most of his weight on the walker. 

It takes a long while, and a lot of patience, but Genji is able to inch closer to the hall. His heart beats faster as he comes to the realization that he hasn't seen outside his hospital room in weeks. 

Hospitals always made him a bit uncomfortable – the thought that people _die_ and in the same token given _life_ at hospitals doesn't sit well with him – but he can't describe how wonderful it is to see walls that are new to him and aren't constantly threatening to cave in. 

He's made it halfway down the hall, Angela encouraging him from the sideline as she watches his every move. His left leg seems to lock in place, and he nearly falls forward, but catches himself with the walker. 

Someone is slowly clapping at the end of the hall. 

"Nicely done. See if you can make it toward me," the figure at the end of the hall calls out. Genji looks to Angela, and he can tell she wants him to stop. But there's a _challenge_ and Genji was certainly going to accept it – probably a trait in his personality that got him into this whole mess. 

Step by step, Genji makes it to the end of the hall, and stands before the stranger. He's tall, wearing a beanie hat and looking down at Genji with a smirk on his scarred face and arms crossed. Genji just glares at him and the smug expression on his face. 

"Gabriel Reyes," he introduces and extends a hand for Genji to shake – but he doesn't move, only continues to stare at Gabriel with narrowed red eyes. 

"I hope you're doing well, commander," Angela says as she looks up from her clipboard. "This is Genji Shimada-" 

"Let him speak for himself." 

Angela sighs. "His voice box is still in the lab. He should be getting it within the next few days." 

Gabriel shifts his weight onto his other leg. "Well then. How can he accept my offer if he can't even verbalize it?" 

"I was hoping it would be done already as well, and I can tell the situation frustrates both of you," Angela thinks for a moment. "Why don't we rest for a minute, Genji. Perhaps we can work on some motor skills. How about writing?" 

To no one's surprise, Genji doesn't respond. 

"Fine. He can _write_ his signature when he signs my paperwork." 

"Don't sound so confident, commander. He's still in an early stage, remember? Even if he does accept, he'll have to stay here until we can give him everything he needs to live an average life." 

An _average life_?! The statement enrages him, and Genji looks over to Angela. How can he _live_ an average life if he's being _built_ like some kind of weapon. 

Genji snaps. He tosses the walker onto the ground as Angela gasps, and reaches his metal arm to go for Gabriel's throat. But Gabriel is faster, and twists Genji's arm in a way that would probably make him scream if he could. Gabriel lets go as Genji lowers himself to his knees. 

"I'm not a _threat_ ," Gabriel snaps. "I'm here to give you what you want. Doctor, I want to speak with him privately. Now." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the pacing is a little poor at first, but as i write more chapters i think it'll slow down a bit uwu also warning for some explicit scenes in later chapters!


End file.
